1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rendering hypertext script and more particularly relates to rendering multiple segments of hypertext script using Java functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hypertext script such as hypertext markup language (“HTML”) script, extensible hypertext markup language (“XHTML”), and the like is used to display text, images, menu options, and audio, herein referred to collectively as data. The hypertext script is typically platform independent. That is the hypertext script may be displayed using a plurality of data processing device hardware and software platform combinations. For example, the same hypertext script may be displayed on a computer employing an x86 instruction set and running a Windows XP operating system produced by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., on an x86 computer running a Linux-based operating system, and on a computer employing a PowerPC instruction set and running the OS X operating system produced by Apple Computer Incorporated.
Hypertext script is typically displayed using a browser. The browser is a platform specific software application, executing on a specified combination of hardware and software. For example, a version of the Internet Explorer browser from Microsoft Corporation may execute only on x86 computers running the Windows XP operating system or the like.
Platform independent software applications have also become increasingly popular because like a hypertext script, platform independent software applications may execute on a plurality of hardware and software platforms. Java technology is often used to create platform independent software applications. The Java software application is referred to herein as a Java application. The Java application often may be executed by a plurality of hardware and software platforms.
Some Java applications are configured to display hypertext script as a Java object using Java functionality. For example, a Java application may display HTML script using the JEditorPane Java object. Unfortunately, Java objects such as JEditorPane cannot properly display some hypertext script with multiple segments such as HTML frames. Instead, the Java application must rely on a platform specific browser to display the multiple segment hypertext script. As a result, a Java application that must rely on a browser to display the multiple segment hypertext script is not platform independent.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that render multiple segment hypertext script as a Java object using Java functionality. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would allow a platform independent Java application to render multiple segment hypertext script.